Modern retailing methods have long involved the packaging of foodstuffs and similar perishable items in clear plastics bags or film wrapping. There is a current trend towards the display of non-perishable items, such as clothing in similar packaging or wrapping. The advantages to the retailer are many. In particular, if an item offered for purchase on a counter or display stand is likely to be handled by the general public several times before purchase of a particular item occurs, the item could become soiled or rumpled if not protected in some way. The retailer may use the packaging or wrapping itself to convey more or less important information concerning the contents of the package, together with his trade mark.
Heretofor it has frequently been the practice for both perishable and non-perishable items to be packaged by hand. There is an evident need for a relatively simple, small and inexpensive machine which would enable the automatic or semi-automatic packaging of items close to the point of sale.
There is described and claimed in British Patent Specification No. 1518506 continuous roll stationery formed of a plastics material and comprising a series of envelopes each separated from its respective neighbour(s) in said roll by a tear-line allowing detachment of the envelope from the continuous roll; each envelope being open for insertion of mail thereinto and being arranged for closure by a sender, and also being arranged for subsequent opening and removal of mail therefrom by a recipient; and at least a portion of the surface of each envelope being adapted to receive an address, however written, and to allow postage stamps to be attached.
The present invention has arisen from a desire to provide a form of apparatus which may be embodied as apparatus for bagging items for sale or display, or as mailing office machinery for inserting correspondence or the like into envelopes.